Torts
Torts is a Glorp Corp Mixel. Description Torts has bulky feet and is the slowest moving of the Glorp Corp tribe from the swamps. A slob who enjoys playing for thrills, Torts shoots gloopy, green slime from his hands. Everything sticks to this turtle-like creature-which is great fun when goofing around and perfect for catching a Nixel or two! Personality Despite being the slowest of his tribe, Torts still enjoys running around and goofing off. Often with a huge smile on his face, Torts is a fairly cheerful Mixel. He makes friends easily and enjoys cute things, but he is still a threat against any Nixel attack. Physical Appearance Torts is mostly lime green in color. His body also acts as his head and is slightly tube-like in shape. There are darker green stripes on his sides and a green spine on his back. He has two dark green antenna-like pieces on the top of his head. He has a nose-like beak and eyes on each side of it. In his mouth are two fangs that point downwards. Attached to his sides are two black sleeve-like objects that holds the slime that is part of his hands. His legs are grey and short, but bowed. His feet are large lime geometric shapes with darker green rectangles on their insides. Background Mixed Up Relationships Other Glorp Corp He and Glomp are both neutral, and both of them like to play with Glurt. Infernites Neutral, so far. Cragsters Neutral, so far. Electroids Neutral, so far. Frosticons Neutral, so far. Fang Gang Neutral, so far. Flexers Neutral, so far. Spikels He enjoys Scorpi and thinks he's adorable, but the other two Spikels are neutral, so far. Wiztastics He may not think much of the Wiztastics' shows, and is possibly friends with Mesmo, but they are neutral so far. Orbitonz Glowkies Set Information Torts was released as part of the Mixels sets in the September 2014 product wave. His product number is 41520 and contains 48 pieces. In-Booklet code Tort's code in Calling All Mixels is SL1MET1ME, which is SlimeTime when decoded. Trivia *He has a beak like Flain. **He and Flain are the only Mixels to have beaks. *Torts is one of the few Mixels with unique hands, with the others being Vulk, Krader, Slumbo, and Hoogi. **He also has unique feet. *His slime comes from his hands. **He uses transparent green starfish for his hands in his LEGO Set. *His name is deprived from the word "tortoise". *He replaced Slumbo and Flain as the Mixel on the Mixels icon on lego.com/products. * He has the least amount of pieces out of the Glorp Corp. * He usually runs around by attaching his gooey hands to the ground, probably because he is the slowest of the Glorp Corp. * He's based on a tortoise as well as his name. * The teeth on the LEGO set are actually three teeth, but the beak hides the middle one, provided you are not looking from the bottom. * He is the strongest of the Glorp Corp. * He is the only Glorp Corp member who's name doesn't start with "G". Gallery Set Torts Bag.png Torts.jpg|LEGO Torts at the 2014 NYTF. Torts on lego.com products.png|Torts on LEGO.com/Products Torts lego.png Torts Front.jpg Torts Back.jpg Torts Instruction View.png Artwork TortS.jpg Keep on running.PNG Torts is really messy.png|Torts! What have you done to my screen? Vid Game.jpg Here..jpg Lolwut footi.jpg WOAH!!!.png Mixels-Key-Image-Glorp-Corp2.jpg Sad covered in slime.jpg|Torts is upset Torts3.png Toothless.png|Torts when unmixable Torts Mixels.com Bio.png|Mixels.com bio Ridin'Dirty.png|Torts riding with his gooey hands Yayay!.png|Yayay! FrontTorts.png SideTorts.png Torts.png torts_thumb.png Torts Icon.png torts tiny photo.png Combinations Cartoon Mixes Tormo.jpg|With Mesmo Toogi.jpg|With Hoogi Torti.jpg|With Scorpi Tooti.jpg|With Footi TortsMesmo Mix flying.png|A different Mix with Mesmo Murps LEGO Mixes GlompTortsLEGO.jpg|With Glomp GlurtTortsLEGO.jpg|With Glurt TortsScorpiLEGO.jpg|With Scorpi TortsHoogiLEGO.jpg|With Hoogi TortsMagnifoLEGO.jpg|With Magnifo TortsWizwuzLEGO.jpg|With Wizwuz TortsMesmoLEGO.jpg|With Mesmo Glorts 2.jpg|A different mix with Glomp Murps TortsFootiLEGO.jpg|With Footi Category:Male characters Category:Mixels Category:Series Three Category:Glorp Corp Category:Characters Category:Beaked mixels Category:Mixels with unique hands Category:Slow mixels Category:Crazy Mixels Category:Remaining Members